The Future Series :: Love and Hurt
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Buat Donghae, Hyukkie orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.. Dia mencintainya.. RnR, sixth story pliis..


**The Future Series

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Lee Sungmin,**

**Kim Kangin,**

**Kim Ryeowook,**

**Shin Donghee,**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi, and**

**Henry

* * *

**

Sixth Story :: EunHae Part 1

**Love and Hurt  
**

Pov :: Lee Donghae

.

Memandang langit yan luas.

Itulah satu- satunya hal yang kulakukan setiap kali aku banyak pikiran atau nggak ada kerjaan. Yah.. Seperti saat ini, duduk di puncak gedung tertinggi di kota dan hanya memandangi langit yang sedikit mendung.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Tentu keluargaku..

Belakangan hari ini kondisi kami nggak stabil. Semua hal yang kami sembunyikan, kecuali masalah Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung, semua ketahuan akademi. Siapa yang membocorkannya? Padahal aku tahu nggak ada pengkhianat dalam kelompok kami.

Tapi belakangan ini aku jadi sedikit kepikiran..

Teukie hyung pernah bertanya padaku soal ini, apakah aku cerita ke orang luar..? Tentu nggak. Aku kan nggak bodoh! Tapi, satu- satunya anggota yang selalu berada di luar rumah itu kan aku.. Apa Teukie hyung curiga padaku?

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiran bodoh itu.

Itu nggak mungkin!

Aku tahu Teukie hyung pasti percaya padaku..

" Hae!" Seruan kencang dari atas langit membuatku tersentak.

Seseorang melesat turun kearahku dengan kecepatan yang gila- gilaan. Dia akan menabrakku!

Braak!

Jdugh! Kepalaku kejedot sama dia! Tubuhku terjengkang kebelakang. Orang yang baru turun itu seenaknya aja mendarat diatasku. Dasar Hyukkie..

Hyukkie bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. " Mian, Hae.. Aku kehilangan kendali lagi.." Gumamnya sambil mengelus- elus kepalanya yang merah.

Dari posisiku, kutarik tubuh Hyukkie agar kembali kedalam pelukanku.

Hyukkie nggak menolak.

Aku menyentuh keningnya. " Waduh.. Merah banget.."

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menarik dirinya lagi dan turun dari atas tubuhku lalu duduk disampingku. Kedua sayapnya sudah kembali bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

Kuputuskan untuk tetap berbaring. " Kenapa kesini? Kau kan tahu langit mendung.. Sebentar lagi hujan, lho." Mulaiku sambil menatap lurus kearah langit.

Aku hanya mendengar suara tawa Hyukkie. " Suka- suka aku." Balasnya santai.

Kubalikkan tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya. Namja itu sedang lurus menatap kedepan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan entah kenapa aku ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya, melihat wajah manisnya itu.. Bisa sedikik melegakan perasaanku yang kalut.

Hyukkie menoleh menatapku. " Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Aku lihat sesuatu yang bagus.." Jawabku sekenanya.

Raut wajah namja itu semakin penasaran. " Sesuatu yang bagus? Apaan tuh? Aku mau lihat juga!" Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk melihat apa yang sedang kuperhatikan.

Dia itu polos atau babbo, sih?

" Apa yang kau lihat, Hae?" Ia kembali serius menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil kembali berbaring. " Aku melihat Hyukkie." Jawabku sambil melirik kearahnya.

Wajah namja itu langsung merona merah padam. Ia menunduk malu. Tersungging senyuman kecil diwajahnya itu. Aku benar- benar suka wajahnya itu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Benar saja. Hujan turun. Untung aku langsung pulang sebelum hujan turun.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Kibum sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama dengan Siwon sambil minum kopi. Dasar dua namja itu. Mereka benar- benar cocok banget. Aku jadi iri.. Kapan perasaanku juga tersampaikan, ya?

" Heyo.." Aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan duduk di sofa kecil di samping meja. Kujentikkan jariku, mesin pembuat minuman bergerak cepat kearahku. " Aku mau susu hangat." Gumamku cepat.

Bunyi mesin terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian mesin itu menyodorkan segelas susu untukku. Aku langsung mengambilnya. Setelah itu ia pergi.

" Dari mana, Donghae hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan cangkir keramiknya diatas meja dan menatapku.

Kuseruput susuku sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. " Main sama Hyukkie, dong." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. " Kau ini.. Apa ada tugas yang sedang kau kerjakan, Hae?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. " Belakangan ini akademi tentram sekali. Aku dan Hyukkie nggak dapat tugas apa- apa. Kami senggang banget jadi banyak waktu untuk bermain." Aku nyengir lagi sampai satu jitakan mendarat dikepalaku.

Aku menengadah dan kutatap Yesung hyung menatapku bête. " Apa sih hyung? Sakit tau!"

Yesung hyung bergeser dan duduk disofa bersama dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Wookie ikut bersamanya.

" Jangan mentang- mentang santai kau main- main terus. Kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah kita, heh?" Ia masih menatapku dengan tampang betenya yang membuatku malah ingin tertawa.

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Aku malas mendengar ocehan hyungku yang ini. " Aku kan nggak cuma santai. Selama main aku juga berpikir, kok.. Memangnya semua orang yang ada disini, asyik pacaran." Balasku sambil melirik keempat namja yang langsung sama- sama menunduk malu itu.

Benar..

Tinggal aku yang sendirian..

Teukie hyung kini memiliki pasangan dari masa lalu yang dengan sukarela memodifikasi dirinya sendiri agar bisa hidup di masa depan. Kangin hyung, kakak laki- laki Wookie.

Sedangkan, karena alat buatan Kyu dan Yesung hyung yang memang dirancang untuk Wookie sudah jadi. Jadi namja itu bisa tinggal di masa depan tanpa halangan apapun. Yesung hyung jadi punya pasangan.

Lalu, si magnae Kyuhyun. Dia jatuh cinta sama android sempurnya yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Si Sungmin. Untungnya Sungmin punya perasaan, jadi dia bisa membalas perasaan Kyu.

Lalu, Siwon dan Kibum. Memang aku belum mendengar pernyataan cinta diantara keduanya. Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Tanpa kata- kata buat mereka sepertinya sudah cukup asal saling memahami.

Dan Hankyung hyung, sejak lama, sejak ia masih menjadi anggota X-Jyuniour, hanya Heechul hyunglah yang ada dihatinya. Begitupun Heechul hyung.

Benar- benar aku yang tinggal sendirian.

" Hyung.. Kenapa diam?" Wookie menepuk lututku pelan. " Ada masalah?"

Aku buru- buru menggeleng. " Gwaenchana, Wookie-ya." Aku langsung berdiri. " Kesal rasanya melihat kalian berpasangan sedangkan aku duduk sendirian. Aku ke kamar aja, ah.." Godaku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" Apaan sih?" Kudengar seruan kesal Yesung hyung dibelakangku.

Aku nggak perduli. Aku mau istirahat..

Tapi sebelumnya.. Aku mau menengok Teukie hyung dulu. Kamarku ada disebelah kamarnya, sih. Eh, pintu kamarnya nggak dikunci. Aku mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Teukie hyung.

Dan saat itu juga aku langsung menarik tubuhku.

Gila!

Teukie hyung dan Kangin hyung sedang berciuman! Berani sekali melakukan hal itu tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dasar ceroboh. Sejak Kangin hyung tinggal disini, sepertinya kondisi Teukie hyung semakin baik.

Bagus deh..

Udah nggak usah ngintip! Aku yang malu kalau melihat mereka berdua kayak begitu!

Hiii~~

Aku langsung ngacir masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamarku rapat- rapat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bosan, Hae.." Gumam Hyukkie sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok akademi. Kami baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sooman-sshi. Dan katanya nggak ada yang harus kami kerjakan. Benar- benar membosankan sekali belakangan hari ini.

Aku ikut bersandar disampingnya. " Mau main lagi? Kemana?"

Hyukkie mengangkat bahu. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain dan aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Zhoumi hyung dan Henry berjalan kearah kami. Ah, ini lagi dua orang yang bikin aku benar- benar merasa malas.

Saat melewati kami, Zhoumi hyung sama sekali nggak menoleh. Ia tetap berjalan melewati kami. Tapi henry berhenti dan tersenyum ramah. Dibanding Zhomi hyung, kadang Henry bersikap ramah pada kami. Waktu Teukie hyung terluka saat insiden Yesung hyung aja dia yang meminta Zhoumi hyung menghentikan semuanya. Zhoumi hyung itu selalu menuruti semua keinginan Henry.

" Nggak ada kerjaan, ya?" Tanyanya santai sambil menatap kearahku.

Hyukkie berdiri tegap. " Kalian dapat tugas?" Tanyanya pensaran.

Henry nggak menatap Hyukkie, ia hanya mengangguk sekali masih sambil memperhatikanku. " Tapi aku sendiri nggak tahu apa tugasku. Hanya Zhoumi hyung yang tahu. Sudah ya.. Bye bye.." Henry berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua yang lagi- lagi hanya bisa berbengong- bengong ria.

Lima menit…

" Aargh!" Jeritan Hyukkie membuatku tersentak.

" Waeyo?"

Hyukkie menatapku. " Ayo kabur!" Serunya cepat sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari cepat menyusuri koridor SyuppeoSM akademi. " Aku benar- benar bosan! Bosan! Pokoknya ayo kita cari kerjaan lain!"

Kami sampai di luar akademi dan saat itu juga Hyukkie langsung terbang sambil menarikku.

Dengan terburu- buru aku langsung mengeluarkan sayapku agar Hyukkie nggak perlu menarikku. Aku hanya terbang cepat sedikit dibelakang Hyukkie. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya. Orang yang selalu ada dalam hatiku..

Hyukkie itu hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga, aku ingin sekali memasukkannya kedalam keluargaku. Tapi apa Teukie hyung mengizinkan?

" Hyukkie!" Panggilku.

Namja itu menoleh dan mengurangi kecepatannya agar sejajar denganku. " Nae?"

" Kau mau main kerumahku?" Tanyaku.

Wajahnya langsung berubah kaget. Ia langsung menatap lurus kedepan. Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap kali aku mengajaknya kerumahku. Aku ingin Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya mengenalnya juga. Aku ingin mereka tahu seperti apa Hyukkie-ku yang manis ini. Tapi dia nggak pernah mau..

" Mian.." Balasnya sambil kembali menatapku dan tersenyum. " Lain kali aja Hae.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kutarik tangan Hyukkie dan langsung memeluknya sambil tetap terbang di langit. Hanya saja kini kecepatan kami benar- benar pelan. Hyukkie lagi- lagi nggak menolak setiap kali aku menyentuhnya. Dia nggak pernah menolakku.

" Waeyo? Kenapa kau nggak pernah mau kalau aku ajak kerumahku?"

Hyukkie membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. " Aku nggak bisa sekarang Hae.. Lain kali aja, ya.." Berikutnya, dia menatap wajahku dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Lagi- lagi hanya tersenyum tipis. " Aku pasti main kesana, tapi bukan sekarang." Balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan terbang lurus didepanku.

" Hyukkie.."

" Hmm?"

" Apa kau janji?" Tanyaku lagi.

Hyukkie menoleh kearahku. " Aku janji, Hae.." Balasnya sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearahku. " Aku pasti akan menerima ajakanmu nanti."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. " Ingat janjimu, Hyukkie.." Balasku lembut sambil melayang mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala namja itu pelan.

Hyukkie.. Aku yakin kau tahu.. Kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Donghae-ya.." Hankyung hyung berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. " Nae, hyung?"

Namja itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurku dan menatapku. " Teukie hyung menyuruhmu ke ruangannya."

" Ada apa memangnya?"

Hankyung hyung mengangkat bahu. " Tapi, raut wajahnya kelihatan agak cemas. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan hari ini. Dia bilang hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Jelasnya lagi dengan jelas dan berdiri.

" Hyung mau kemana?"

Hankyung hyung menatapku. " Biasalah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan dengan Siwon, Kibum dan Heenim." Jawabnya sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya dan menekan jam tangan yang berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya langsung lenyap ditelan cahaya.

Itu alat milik X-Jyuniour, kan? Ternyata masih disimpan.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil kemeja panjangku. Aku memakainya sambil berjalan keluar kamarku. Didepan kamar Teukie hyung, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang diam mematung.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menatapku sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. " Memang benar ada yang membocorkan rahasia keluarga kita, hyung.." Gumam Kyuhyun lemah. " Sial, padahal aku sudah memperkuat pengamanan, tetap aja gagal." Lanjutnya dengan nada frustasi.

Benar. Sekuat apapun pertahanan yang Kyu buat, semua gagal. Baru kali ini kulihat Kyuhyun merasa frustasi karena alat- alatnya terus- terusan gagal.

Sungmin merangkul bahu tuannya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. " Tenanglah Kyu…" Gumamnya lembut. Ya, hanya Sungmin yang sekarang bisa memahami Kyu lebih dari siapapun.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku. " Teukie hyung menunggu hyung didalam. Aku dan Sungmin akan kembali ke laboratorium. Saat ini Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung sedang mencari tahu alasan kenapa pengamanan kita selalu tertembus. Yesung hyung juga sedang menyempurnakan mesin waktunya. Jadi aku nggak bisa diam saja disini. Aku harus membuat pertahanan yang lebih baik lagi." Jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Semua ilmuwan dikeluarga kami sedang sibuk. Sedangkan yang memang bukan ilmuwan seperti aku dan Teukie hyung hanya bisa menunggu. Lalu Kangin hyung, Wookie dan Sungmin.. Mereka kan nggak murni manusia masa depan.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan tubuh keduanya berubah jadi hologram.

" Sampai nanti Hae." Balas Sungmin sebelum tubuh mereka berdua menghilang.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar Teukie hyung. Kulihat Kangin hyung sedang duduk disofa di dalam kamar itu. " Kangin hyung? Mana Wookie?"

" Wookie ingin membantu Yesung." Jawabnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Teukie hyung yang berdiri menatapku dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. " Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Kangin hyung sambil mencium kening Teukie hyung sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ia menepuk bahuku sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dan ia langsung menutup pintu kamar Teukie hyung rapat.

Teukie hyung duduk di sofa dan menepukkan tangannya di atas sofa. Menyuruhku duduk disampingnya. Dan aku menurut. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disisinya. Kutatap hyung yang paling aku hormati ini.

" Ada masalah hyung?"

Teukie hyung menggeleng. " Aku hanya ingin bicara beberapa hal padamu."

" Apa?"

" Kudengar belakangan ini kau menghabiskan waktumu bermain dengan Lee Hyukjae? Dia itu partner kerjamu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap Teukie hyung serius. " Lalu?"

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Teukie hyung pelan- pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasa nggak panik atau cemas sedikitpun. Seharusnya perasaanku nggak enak sekarang. Aku berani jamin saat ini dia sedang memancarkan ion negatifnya padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Teukie hyung. " Dia partnerku, hyung.. Kok masih nanya?"

Teukie hyung tertawa lembut. " Bukan, Hae.. Maksudku, siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia dari keluarga siapa? Siapa nama pemimpinnya? Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya sebenarnya?"

Hubungan?

Aku menatap Teukie hyung. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah dan panas sekarang. " Tunggu.. Hubungan apanya?"

Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Apa hubungan kalian memang hanya partner kerja. Aku nggak yakin." Godanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Kondisinya memang semakin baik.

Tapi.. Aku masih harus menjawab pertanyaannya, kan..

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. " Nggak ada hubungan special, hyung." Jawabku. Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu.

" Tapi kalau dari sisimu?"

Aku kembali menatap Teukie hyung. Aku bingung kemana arah pembicaraan kami sebenarnya. " Hyung mau nanya bagaimana perasaanku sama dia, ya?" Tebakku cepat dan hanya dijawab dengan tawa pelan dari hyungku itu.

" Ketahuan.." Balasnya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku hanya bisa cemberut. " Kalau mau nanya itu nggak usah muter- muter dong, hyung! Aku kan jadi bingung sendiri."

Lagi- lagi Teukie hyung hanya tertawa lembut. " Oke, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Aku menunduk. " Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. Aku suka padanya." Jawabku malu- malu. Wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdeup keras. Aiish, disaat begini ion negative Teukie hyung nggak bisa membantuku.

" Oke. Arraseo." Teukie hyung menepuk tangannya sekali. " Hanya itu yang mau aku tanyakan denganmu, kok."

Aku cuma bisa bengong melihat kelakuan Teukie hyung. Aku kira dia mau ngomongin hal yang lebih serius dan penting. Ternyata, hanya ini yang mau ditanyakannya denganku? Dasar.. Apa sih yang dipikirkan sama leader-ku ini? Yang benar aja deh, hyung!

Aku berdiri. " Ya udah.. Aku balik ke kamar aja. Teukie hyung udah bikin aku malu, nih." Balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya menuju pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu kubuka Kangin hyung masih setia berdiri menunggu di depan pintu.

" Sudah?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kupukul lengan kekar hyung baruku ini. " Hyung sudah tahu apa yang mau ditanyakan Teukie hyung, kan? Dasar kalian." Balasku kesal.

" Ah, Hae.." Kudengar Teukie hyung memanggilku dari dalam kamarnya. Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Aku ingin kau bahagia.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dia ingin aku bahagia?

Apa maksudnya?

Apa itu artinya dia ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyukkie?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kutatap Yesung hyung yang sedang duduk bersama Wookie di beranda kamarnya dari bawah. Malam sangat cerah, wajar kalau dua orang itu sepertinya ingin menghabiskan malam bersama.

Graak.. Pintu gerbang rumah kami terbuka. Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung masuk kedalam rumah dengan tampang lelah. Wajah keduanya benar- benar lelah.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka. " Ada masalah?"

Hankyung hyung mengangguk pelan. " Beberapa alat di laboratorium Siwon hilang." Jawabnya lesu. " Padahal alat- alat yang hilang itu yang bisa membantu kami membuat alat baru kami." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memijat kepalanya yang aku yakin sedikit pusing.

" Lalu mana Siwon dan Kibum?"

" Mereka masih disana untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mencuri alat- alat kami. Tapi kali ini bukan ulah dari akademi X-Jyuniour. Padahal ada kamera pengawas, tapi nggak ada gambar siapapun yang tertangkap." Kali ini Heechul hyung yang menjelaskan sambil menatap Hankyung hyung cemas. " Kau harus segera istirahat, Hankyung."

" Arraseo." Jawab Hankyung sambil berjalan tertatih melewatiku dan menepuk bahuku lembut. " Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang kesana dan membantu mereka."

" Sebenarnya alat apa yang kalian buat?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Heechul hyung menoleh menatapku sedangkan Hankyung hyung tetap berjalan menuju rumah. " Alat penghancur tingkat tinggi. Alat cadangan yang pasti akan digunakan kalau saat itu tiba."

" Saat itu?"

Heechul hyung mengangguk sekali. " Kyuhyun menangkap gambaran yang aneh belakangan ini. Tentang sebuah Kristal raksasa, ledakan dan kehancuran. Jadi, kami putuskan untuk membuat senjata yang mungkin saja berguna kalau saat itu benar- benar terjadi." Jelasnya.

Kapa Kyuhyun menangkap gambaran begitu? Kenapa aku nggak tahu?

Kenapa mereka merahasiakannya dariku?

" Kalau kau mau tahu, kau datang saja ke laboratorium Siwon. Aku akan menceritakannya pada Teukie hyung dulu." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku menyusul Hankyung hyung yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan sayapku dan terbang menjauh dari rumah.

Perasaanku kacau balau!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sampai di laboratorium Siwon dan langsung masuk. Kulihat kedua namja itu sedang duduk lemas di kursi yang ada di laboratorium ini sambil memperhatikan gambar holografis yang muncul dari layar datar di atas meja.

Mereka belum sadar dengan kehadiranku, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung mendekati mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanyaku.

Kibum tesentak kaget menatapku. " Hae hyung? Sejak kapan ada disini?"

Aku menunduk menatap gambar holografis dihadapanku. " Baru saja sampai. Kalian sedang serius jadi nggak sadar dengan kedatanganku, kan?" Tanyaku sambil bersandari dibahu Kibum. " Heechul hyung sudah menceritakan semua padaku. Itu gambar apa?"

" Hasil kamera pengawas." Jawab Siwon datar dengan masih serius dengan menatap gambar itu. " Memang sudah kami lihat berkali- kali, aku juga sudah menambahkan pilihan tambahan agar gambar seperti apapun tertangkap, tapi nggak ada apapun."

" Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Siwon mengangguk frustasi menatapku. " Nggak ada satupun gambar siapa si pencuri itu. Tiba- tiba alat kami menghilang begitu saja."

" Memang kalian berada dimana saat itu?" Tanyaku.

Kibum menghela nafas sambil bersandar di bantalan kursi. " Kami berempat hanya keluar sebentar untuk makan siang, saat itu ada barangku yang tertinggal dan aku kembali. Lalu semuanya sudah hilang. Padahal jarak waktu saat kami keluar sampai aku kembali hanya dua menit."

Aku tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

Dua menit? Itu waktu yang sangat singkat!

" Nggak ada satupun jejak yang tertinggal. Tadi Siwon hyung juga sudah ke akademi untuk mencari tahu apakah ada penyusup, tapi nggak ada penyusup yang tertangkap." Tambah Kibum lagi.

" Orang dalam.." Gumamku pelan.

Kibum dan Siwon nggak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yakin dengan ucapanku. Ada orang dalam yang menyusup dan mengacaukan keluargaku. Bocornya rahasia Wookie dan Sungmin pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang ini. Tapi kenapa keberadaan Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung tetap aman.

Hanya satu kalimat yang ada dibenakku.

Orang dalam itu adalah mata-mata, atau pengkhianat.

" Lalu, kenapa aku nggak diberitahu mengenai penglihatan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaanku ini ternyata membuat Kibum dan Siwon kaget. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak lalu menatapku dalam- dalam.

" Mian, Hae.." Gumam Siwon.

" Teukie hyung masih belum yakin dengan penglihatan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk nggak langsung memberitahumu. Takutnya ada orang akademi yang tahu tentang hal itu." Tambah Kibum dengan nada menyesal.

Benarkah karena itu?

Atau karena mereka nggak lagi mempercayaiku?

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kedua saudaraku itu. " Bilang pada Teukie hyung, malam ini aku nggak akan pulang." Ucapku sambil menyibakkan kedua sayapku dan terbang menjauh dari laboratorium milik Siwon.

Malam ini perasaanku benar- benar kacau…

Aku ingin bertemu Hyukkie..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyukkie.." Kuketuk pintu rumahnya pelan. Rumahnya nggak sebesar rumahku, wajar aja karena dia hidup sendirian.

Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu karena Hyukkie langsung membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihatku datang malam- malam. Tanpa disuruhnya, aku langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa nyamannya.

" Ada apa? Tumben malam- malam begini kau datang." Gumamnya sambil duduk disebelahku. Hyukkie menggetuk mejanya pelan dan tombol otomatis minuman keluar. Ia menekan gambar kaleng coke dua kali dan dua kaleng coke langsung muncul dari dalam meja otomatis itu.

Kuambil satu kaleng yang disodorkan Hyukkie dan langsung meminumnya setenggak. " Aku lelah.." Gumamku akhirnya.

" Lelah kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Kutatap wajah namja itu, matanya menatapku khawatir. Aku langsung menggeleng lalu menghela nafas. Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Tapi ini masalah dalam keluargaku, aku nggak mungkin membocorkannya.

" Ah, sudahlah." Lanjut Hyukkie sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. " Yah, kalau kau nggak mau cerita nggak masalah. Aku nggak mungkin memaksamu Hae." Gumamnya lagi sambil meminum coke-nya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya yang manja padaku.

Ia jarang seperti ini.

" Yang penting, aku senang karena sekarang kau ada disini. Jarang banget kau kesini malam- malam." Aku bisa melihat senyumnya terkembang.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie..

Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku..

Hyukkie menarik tubuhnya dariku dan menatapku dengan mata polosnya. " Kau tahu nggak? Baru aja aku berpikir mau menghubungimu, lho. Eh, ternyata kau datang. Itu hebat Hae." Anak ini benar- benar cerewet. " Kalau kau ada apa- apa, kau boleh bergantung padaku, kok."

Kutarik tubuh Hyukkie dan memeluknya erat.

Seperti biasa, dia nggak pernah menolakku.

" Gomawo, Hyukkie.." Bisikku lembut tepat ditelinganya. " Kalau boleh, aku mau menginap disini semalam."

Hyukkie mengangguk. " Tentu boleh. Aku senang kau mau menginap disini."

" Hyukkie?" Panggilku lagi.

" Hmm?" Hyukkie menjawabku dengan lembut.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mata Hyukkie dalam. " Aku sadar mungkin ini bukan saatnya aku bilang hal ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu.." Aku diam mengambil nafas sejenak dan mencium kening Hyukkie sebentar. Kutatap lagi namja itu. " Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae.."

Wajah Hyukkie langsung memerah. Ia menunduk. " Sa-saranghae?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengangkat wajahnya. " Kau nggak suka padaku?"

Hyukkie buru- buru menggeleng cepat dan memelukku. " Aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Nado saranghae, Hae.. Aku kira selama ini hanya aku yang merasakannya. Aku senang sekali ternyata kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Balasnya tulus lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Kami hanya bisa saling bertatapan sejenak.

" Aku ingin bersamamu." Lanjutku memecah keheningan diantara kami sambil mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Hyukkie memejamkan matanya. Aku yakin dia nggak akan menolakku.

Hingga akhirnya aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Hyukkie membalasku sambil melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan menekan kepalaku. Namja itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkanku melumat bibirnya. Kususupkan lidahku menjelajahi bagian mulutnya. Sesekali ia mendesah karena aku dengan sengaja menggigit ujung lidahnya.

Disaat hampir sesak, Hyukkie mendorong tubuhku dan menatapku tulus. " Saranghae.." Ucapnya.

Kupeluk namja itu. " Nae.. Nado, hyukkie.." Balasku gantian.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inilah saat yang paling membuatku bahagia.. Orang yang selama ini kucintai membalas perasaanku.

Pagi harinya aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku nggak mau membuat Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya mencemaskanku. Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Bahagia malahan. Bagaikan sedang masuk ke dalam mimpi!

Aku mendarat tepat dipekarangan rumahku.

" Hyung!" Wookie langsung berlari menghampiriku dari dalam rumah. " Hyung kemana aja? Semalaman Teukie hyung nggak tidur menunggumu." Lanjutnya cepat sambil menatap kedalam rumah.

Aku tersentak. " Nggak tidur semalaman?"

Wookie mengangguk dan menatapku lagi. " Cepat temui dia. Dia memaksa untuk pergi mencarimu. Tapi Kangin hyung menahannya. Kau kan tahu dia nggak boleh keluar dari rumah ini." Jelas Wookie cepat.

Aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamar Teukie hyung di lantai dua. Wookie menyusul dibelakangku.

" Aku ingin mencari Hae!" Kudengar suara Teukie hyung.

" Hyung!" Aku buru- buru masuk ke kamarnya. Kangin hyung sedang menahan tubuh Teukie hyung. Sedangkan saudaraku yang lain hanya bisa berada disekeliling mereka dengan tatapan serba salah. Aku langsung berlari memeluk Teukie hyung. " Hyung, mianhae.. Semalam aku menginap di rumah Hyukkie. Perasaanku kacau.. Mian, hyung.."

Teukie hyung nggak balas memelukku. Dia justru melepaskan pelukanku.

" Kau menginap dimana?" Tanyanya nggak percaya.

" Rumah Hyukkie.." Jawabku. Kenapa raut wajahnya kelihatan berbeda..

Teukie hyung mendesah antara lega dan kecewa. Ia mengusap kepalaku. " Lain kali kau harus bilang padaku, Hae. Kau membuatku cemas sekali." Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Nae, hyung.."

Tiba- tiba kurasakan Hankyung hyung menarik lenganku dan menatapku serius. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Teukie hyung. " Hyung, lebih baik dia diberi tahu sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Aku nggak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Hankyung hyung. Aku menatap Teukie hyung meminta penjelasan darinya.

Teukie hyung menatapku nggak enak hati. " Hae, mulai sekarang.. Jangan pernah berdekatan atau bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae lagi."

Satu kalimat itu bagai petir yang menyambarku!

Kenapa aku nggak boleh menemuinya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hujan mengguyur kota sejak siang. Aku mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Tok-tok.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ternyata Yesung hyung. Aku kembali menatap hujan yang cukup deras itu. Yesung hyung duduk disampingku dan kami hanya diam.

" Ehem." Yesung hyung berdeham cukup keras hingga membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Namja itu menatapku sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Kau masih marah, Hae?"

" Marah?" Balasku sedatar mungkin.

" Tentang ucapan kami tadi pagi." Jawabnya cepat.

Aku nggak ingin mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi..

_Flashback.._

" _Hae.. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berdekatan atau bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae lagi." Ucap Teukie hyung._

_Aku langsung terpaku mendengarnya. " Wa-wae?"_

" _Kami baru saja mendapat informasi, saat alat- alat di lab Siwon hilang, hanya Lee Hyukjae yang keberadaanya nggak terdeteksi. Dalam waktu dua menit itu, pendeteksi keberadaannya lenyap dan muncul lagi." Jelas Teukie hyung lagi serius._

" _Tu-tunggu.." Tubuhku seperti merasa lemas. " Ja-jadi maksud hyung.. Orang yang selama ini membocorkan rahasia keluarga kita dan mencuri alat- alat Siwon itu.." Aku nggak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanku. Lidahku terlalu kelu._

_Teukie hyung menunduk penuh dengan penyesalan. " Ada kemungkinan Lee Hyukjae-lah pelakunya."_

_Flashback end._

Aku benar- benar nggak mau mengingatnya lagi. Perasaanku benar- benar kacau.

" Itu baru perkiraan, Hae.." Gumam Yesung hyung lagi sambil berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku. " Kau jangan bertindak bodoh. Karena kalau hal itu benar, berarti selama ini kau bersahabat dengan orang yang salah." Ia berjalan meninggalkanku keluar dari kamarku.

Rasanya hatiku sakit. Baru saja semalam aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan hari ini..

Apa itu benar?

Hyukkie!

Aku langsung berdiri sambil membuka jendela kamarku.

Aku harus menemuinya!

Detik itu juga aku langsung terbang melesat meninggalkan kamarku menerobos hujan lebat itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hyukkie nggak ada dirumahnya.

Kemana dia dalam kondisi hujan seperti ini?

Ah, baiklah.. Kali ini aku harus melacaknya dengan kemampuanku.

Perlahan kupusatkan pikiranku dan memusatkannya pada indra penciumanku. Kini penciumanku lebih tajam dari anjing pelacak sekalipun. Aku bisa mencium bau Hyukkie sampai sejauh radius seribu kilometer dari tempatku sekarang.

Aku mulai membaui langit. Agak susah karena aroma hujan membuyarkan penciumanku.

Tapi aku sudah mengenal Hyukkie cukup lama, aku mungkin masih bisa menemukannya sekalipun ia berada di ujung dunia ini.

Aku bisa mencium aroma Teukie hyung dari sini. Begitupun dengan saudaraku yang lain. Hingga suatu aroma membuatku diam berpikir. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Inilah target yang sedang kucari.

Letaknya nggak terlalu jauh. Sekitar empat ratus kilometer dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan sayapku dan terbang cepat menuju arah yang kutuju. Kecepatan terbangku sengaja nggak terlalu tinggi. Entah kenapa aku nggak mau kalau Hyukkie sampai tahu aku sedang mencarinya. Aku mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Aku masih ingin mempercayainya..

Aroma tubuh Hyukkie semakin tercium olehku. Aku langsung mendarat tepat sekitar dua puluh meter dari arahnya. Hyukkie berada ditengah kota. Hanya aja dia sedang berada ditempat yang sepi sekali. Lagipula hujan sederas ini, siapa yang mau jalan keluar.

Aku melangkah perlahan kearah bau Hyukkie tercium. Sengaja kupelankan langkahku agar dia nggak tahu kedatanganku. Jantungku berdegup keras.

" Nae, hyung.. Aku sudah membaca ingatannya. Cho Kyuhyun sudah melihat apa yang hyung siapkan."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Hyukkie yang membaur dengan derasnya hujan. Kuhentikan langkahku.

" Haha.. Kau memang sangat bermanfaat Hyukjae-sshi. Nggak ada salahnya kau kukirim untuk masuk ke akademi konyol itu sejak dulu." Kali ini suara yang amat sangat aku kenal..

Hyukkie bicara dengannya.. Dan apa yang dikatakannya?

Nggak ada salahnya Hyukkie dikirim ke akademi? Itu artinya..

" Aku juga sudah mendapatkan cinta salah satu dongsaeng Kim Leeteuk. Jadi hyung nggak usah khawatir. Sekarang, dengan mudah aku bisa membaca ingatan Lee Donghae."

Tubuhku kaku mendengar ucapan Hyukkie.

Dia.. Mengkhianatiku..?

" Bagus.. Aku tetap menunggu kabar darimu." Suara itu langsung menghilang.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Hyukkie yang berjalan kearahku.

Rasanya hatiku hancur. Aku nggak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

Hyukkie benar- benar muncul dihadapanku. Namja itu menatapku tak percaya. " Ha-Hae! Kau! Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya panik.

Aku diam.

" Donghae? Waeyo?"

Jadi, kau selama ini menipuku Hyukkie..? Benar- benar ngga bisa kubayangakan..

Diam- diam aku mengeluarkan senapan laserku dari balik telapak tanganku. Saat senjataku keluar sempurna, aku langsung mengarahkan laser itu kearah Hyukkie. Namaj itu menegang dihadapanku.

" Kau.. Mengkhianatku, hah?" Aku nggak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Aku benar- benar terluka..

Hyukkie masih tetap tenang. Ia justru tersenyum dingin. " Jadi kau sudah dengar?"

" Kau yang membocorkan rahasia keluargaku?"

Hyukkie mengangguk.

" Kenapa kau nggak membocorkan tentang Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung?"

" Karena aku nggak diperintah begitu oleh Shindong hyung." Jawabannya membuatku muak!

Aku langsung menembakkan laser merah kearah Hyukkie. Namja itu dengan gesit menghindar dan mengeluarkan lasernya. Ia balas menembakku sambil melayang terbang di langit yang masih hujan.

Aku menghindar dan terbang menyusulnya. " Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hyukkie!" Seruku emosi. " Bagaimana caranya kau tahu tentang semua rahasia kami, Hyukkie?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Kau nggak tahu? Aku bisa membaca ingatan seseorang dengan sangat mudah disaat orang itu menatap mataku. Dan kau selalu bicara dengan menatap mataku, saat itulah aku jelajahi ingatanmu dan aku menemukan rahasia- rahasia keluargamu."

" Kenapa Hyukkie?" Sentakku kecewa. Aku benar- benar kecewa padanya.

" Karena aku orang dari X-Jyuniour, Hae." Hyukkie menatapku datar sambil mengarahkan lasernya dan menembakku beruntun.

Aku hanya bisa terus menghindari serangan Hyukkie. Sampai akhirnya kulihat lubang hitam terbuka dilangit. Sosok Shindong terlihat di balik lubang hitam itu. Tersenyum dingin menatapku.

" Ayo pulang, Hyukjae." Ucap Shindong datar.

Hyukkie mengangguk dan masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu. Dia menatapku datar dan menghilang ditelan portal waktu itu.

Aku lemas. Kurasakan tubuhku melayang turun meski sayapku masih bertengger dibalik punggungku.

Hyukkie.. Kau..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

" Hae.." Kurasakan sentuhan lembut Teukie hyung dibahuku. " Aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

" Apa?" Balasku datar.

Teukie hyung mengambil layar kecil dan menyalakannya di depanku. Kulihat foto bergambar wajah Hyukkie terpampang di layar dengan bacaan DICARI diatasnya. " Dia mencuri beberapa data akademi yang sangat penting. Kau tahu, nyawanya kini dihargai seratus juta won." Ucap Teukie hyung.

" Lalu?"

" Kau nggak mau mencarinya?"

" Ani." Jawabku ketus.

Teukie hyung nggak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Hancur, sakit, terluka, rapuh, sedih, kecewa, semua itu kini menjadi satu hingga aku nggak tahu lagi seperti apa perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Dikhianati orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..

Aku benar- benar menyedihkan..

Jadi selama ini akulah yang telah membocorkan rahasia keluargaku. Karena kedekatanku dengan Hyukkie, semua kena masalah. Ini semua karena aku. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Sayangnya mesin pemutar waktu itu dilarang diciptakan.

" Apa kau benar nggak mau mencarinya dan bicara dengannya?" Kali ini suara Yesung hyung yang kudengar dari belakang. Aku hanya menggeleng. " Hae.. Ini masalah serius.." Lanjutnya.

" Aku nggak perduli lagi. Jangan pernah sebut nama itu dihadapanku." Balasku.

Mataku mulai terasa panas.

" Aku tanya sekali lagi.. Apa kau serius membiarkannya jadi buronan akademi?" Tanya Teukie hyung.

" AKU SERIUS!" Bentakku marah. Air mataku kini mengalir. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangisi pengkhianatan Hyukkie. " Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi, hyung! Aku benci dia! Aku sangat membencinya!"

Teukie hyung memelukku lembut. " Arraseo, Hae.." Ucapnya lembut. " Aku nggak akan melarangmu menangis. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah.."

Perkataan Teukie hyung menggugah perasaanku. Aku langsung mencengkram kemejanya dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis sejadi- jadinya.

Sekali saja, aku ingin menumpahkan segala rasa sakitku ini pada keluargaku..

Aku benar- benar terluka saat ini…

.

* * *

Naaahhh..

slamat buat para readers yg lagi" bener menebak pair slanjutnya..

EUNHAE!

tpi maaf.. ini ngg tbc..

jdi crta brikutnya akn dilanjutkan di series ketujuh, yaa.. jdi jngan nungguin update chapter 6, krena ngg ada chapter..

tapi part! (apa bedanya? tau dah.. hhehe)

aq ucapkan mkasih bnyak buat yg review di **The Future Series :: Past **dan di fict collab aq sama via2myrene **LAST NOTES**..

maaf aq ngg bsa bles riview kalian.. :D

nah, smoga para pencinta eunhae suka niih crta..

seklias info :: cerita berikutnya, serie ketujuh bagian hyukkie.. jdi abis ini masih ttp eunhae part 2.. :D

juga buat yg ngerasa crta couple lain (sibum, yewook, hanchul) msih kurang.. brhubung bagian mreka udah ngg ada.. jdi romance mreka akan aq tulis di bagian seri yg lain.. jdi ngg murni satu seri isinya romance mreka smua, lhoo.. ^0^

yap, REVIEW pliisss... *sujud minta tolong* #plak!


End file.
